Thèoden Lighthammer
Race: Human, Lordaeronian descent. Age: Upon death - 42, after risen it is estimated he is around his seventies. Titles: Subject D34T4-59AWN | Scion Of Lich Fire | Second Gen | Apparent Father | Dead Lawbringer | Poetic Writer Occupations: Undercover Stormwindian Marine Corp, Writes book as a hobby Affiliation: Alliance, Sectarian Foundation. Ex-Ebon Blade, Ex-scourge Faith: The light's virtues. Military awards: Was awarded three medals for his valor in the face of battle, his willingness to sacrifice himself to save others, and one of remembrance upon his death. Education: Advanced, learned many of his teachings in his order specifically and often spent time in libraries, learning. Status: Undead History: Theoden Lighthammer was one of the first paladins of his family name, following in the teachings of Uther the Lightbringer when he was young. He witnessed the coming of Arthas and his transition from paladin to death knight. In his service, he married a human, Aya, and had two children they named Brian & Elizabeth. They were both knights, and served the order with a fierce Zeal. Aya was very headstrong compared to Theoden, which would explain where Elizabeth gets it from. But Theoden clung to his virtue closely, so much so that one could swear his eyes change color whenever he is angry or content. He was calm, but his wrath was true and was never one for sitting around waiting for things. Theoden had a tendency to strike out on his own or even disobey basic protocol if he felt it didn't suit the best course of action. Despite this, he became a Knight-commander and lead his team of paladins against Arthas in their desperate attempt to stop the slaughter. In the desperate plea to cease the Lich king's onslaught, Theoden was raised as one of his first Death knights. The Lighthammer lay, buried in the mass of the broken ruins of Lordaeron, replaced by a Halberd named Ghost Rupture. It served As Theoden's instrument of doom, as he was being tested upon. The tests were an attempt to create better death knights, given the Binary code that makes up his new name, Deathspawn. And while he himself was improved, only given an affinity for soulbending, he remained a prototype compared to the third generation death knights that were risen years later. Theoden's memory however, unlike them, was not completely wiped. He remembers that he was once a paladin and its virtues and with his freedom, hopes to redeem himself in the name of the light. But he cannot remember his own name, or the family he once had, forever lost without those broken shards of his mind, unknowing of the legacy he left behind with the Ancient Pandaren as her guardian. "There is something there, just beyond the tip of my fingers. But it vanishes, as soon as I come near." Theo at first, part of the city army as soon he was eighteen. ten years later, now 28, had joined the silver hand. Three years in, now 31, met Aya and had a child named Brian while they were still out in the field. They return back to Lordaeron, six years later to have Lizzy on their temporary leave. For the five years they were raising Lizz and Brian, they would leave and come back often enough, until Theoden went to fight in the scourge war and fell at the lich king's hand. Upon Theoden's Coronation at 31, now a full fledged knight, he abandoned whatever simple weapon he used and in honor of his father, took up the nameless hammer. Upon his knighting, the hammer was infused with the light's essence. Theoden named it "The lighthammer" and it would serve as the family's namesake and serve as a status symbol of their knight-hood and nobility. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Lordaeronian Category:Death Knights